


Dawn

by Mareel



Series: Dawn [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the long twilight and the darkness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate history AU based on the premise that the Xindi destruction of Earth (in "Twilight") _did_ take place, and there was no temporal reset. Jonathan and Malcolm have an ongoing relationship, established prior to Jon's injury. It is Jonathan's voice.

 

_‘Six thousand humans… give or take a few. The number is dropping steadily as the population here on Ceti Alpha Five ages and illness begins to take its toll. The birthrate is negligible. Very few people have the confidence to bring a child into the shattered remains of human civilization.’_

I wrote those words a year ago, so Malcolm tells me. He says I asked him to safeguard my scattered writings, since I can’t remember anything from day to day. I have questions for him, as I always do whenever he’s able to visit me on the planet. He’s probably answered them many times, but I still have to ask. 

“Why are we still here? Surely in the twenty years since they annihilated Earth, the Xindi could have destroyed this last outpost and accomplished their goal of eliminating the human race.”

“I’m not sure, Jonathan. I doubt the presence of _Enterprise_ is enough to deter that kind of attack anymore. Her systems are aging along with her crew. But I’ve heard a rumor. It might or might not be true, but I rather hope it is.”

I don’t know if I’ve heard this part before or not, but I’m intrigued. “What kind of rumor?”

We’ve been walking in the small garden behind the cabin, and Malcolm takes my hand and draws me down next to him on a bench overlooking a tiny pond. I don’t remember helping to plant it or building the pond, but the bench resembles one my grandfather helped me make when I was a boy. 

“Do you remember Gralik? The Xindi Arboreal who ran the kemosite facility?”

I nod. My memory of events before my injury remains clear. “He told me all Xindi were not my enemy.” I hear the traces of bitterness in my words, probably unjustified, since that particular Xindi was speaking only for himself and gave me no reason to doubt him.

Malcolm squeezes my hand, understanding how fresh that memory is for me, despite the years that have passed. “He now serves on a reformed Xindi Council. As least that’s what my informant says. The Xindi are just emerging from a decade of civil war, and the Reptilians and Insectoids were on the losing side of it. They have little voice and no credibility in the Council now.”

I’m sure the look I give Malcolm is more than skeptical, but he continues. 

“The Xindi civil war is fact. That the current Council has determined that the remaining Humans are no longer a threat is the rumor I’m hearing. It’s supported by the fact that we’ve seen no Xindi patrols in almost nine months.”

Astonished doesn’t begin to describe how I feel at hearing this. I lean in to kiss Malcolm lightly. “Thank you for that news. I don’t care how often you’ve told me about it before or how many times you will tell me in the future. It’s good to hear it.”

“Actually, this is the first time I’m telling you. I didn’t want to get your hopes up, even for a day at a time. We’re going to tell the people of the colony in the next day or so. I hope it brings some peace to their lives.”

I nod, looking over at the other cabins in the village. “I hope so too. Peace, and maybe hope. Some of them might still be young enough to start families. I want to hear children laughing.”

Malcolm’s smile warms me even more than his good news. He hands me a PADD with a simple suggestion. 

“Write about it, Jonathan. So you’ll be able to read it and know how you feel today… the day you remembered what hope feels like.”

 


End file.
